Paper Mario
|image1 = |caption1=''Let's-a go!'' |forms = Mario Paper Mario Metal Mario |row1 = Paper Mario 8-Bit Mario |row2 = Nintendo |row3 = Charles Martinet |row4 = Super Mario |row5 = Paper Mario |row6 = Video Game }} Paper Mario is an alternate form of Mario, the mascot of Nintendo, and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Description TBA... Bio coming soon... Paper Mario's Legacy Official Media: * Paper Mario 64 * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Super Paper Mario * Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Unofficial/Non-Canon: * TBA Story TBA Role TBA Rivals Name: '''TBA '''Reason: '''TBA '''Connection: '''TBA Current Status: TBA Paper Mario Moveset Neutral Combos * '''Neutral: Paper Mario swings his hammer horizontally two times, then swings it with more power on the ground. * Forward/Backward: If Paper Mario is moving at a moderate pace, he will do an overhead hammer swing, sweeping his tail in front of him. If Paper Mario is dashing, he will summon Dashell to sprint, and then skids to a halt. * Upward: Paper Mario swiftly waves a hammer over his head. * Downward: Paper Mario bends and spins his feet around, dealing damage to nearby enemies. Smash Attacks * Side - Chillhammer: Paper Mario swings the Chillhammer to his side, freezing enemies and sending them flying. * Up - Hurlhammer: Paper Mario hurls a Hurlhammer into the air. * Down - Tail: Paper Mario uses the tail to smack enemies on both sides. Charging it transforms it into the Shiny Tail. Special Attacks * Neutral - Watt: Watt dashes forward, shocking any enemies in her path. * Back/Forward - Carrie: Carrie transports Paper Mario, who then jumps off. Anyone who comes in contact with Carrie afterwards takes damage. * Upward - Airplane Mode: Paper Mario turns into a plane and glides across. Deals damage when opponents are passed through. * Downward - Lady Bow: Lady Bow hides Paper Mario then smacks the opponent with her fan. Supers * Star Rod: Paper Mario pulls out the Star Rod and the seven Star Spirits rush towards it from the edges of the stage. As Paper Mario charges the attack (all other motion stops), Twink rushes in and joins the Star Spirits, and they unleash a beam of energy from the Star Rod. Taunts * Up: Paper Mario puts Kersti on his head, then puts it back. * Side: Paper Mario brings out Tippi in a similar fashion to Link. * Down: Paper Mario tries to tattle himself, but fails. Animations * Character Intro: A book opens and Paper Mario comes out of it. He then picks up the book and puts it away, then prepares to fight. * Victory Screen: Paper Mario opens a book of stickers, then gives a thumbs-up while many stickers flies around him. * Losing Screen: Paper Mario will clap to the winner. * Idle Animation: Paper Mario will bend forward and backwards, or scratches his chin. 8-Bit Mario Moveset 8-Bit Mario is effectively a faster and smaller version of Mario, although his unique moveset is completely different. Due to the large amount of attacks that will have same animations, this can be confuse an opponent. Neutral Combos * Neutral: 8-Bit Mario throws three fireballs, which all bounces once and then vanishes. * Forward/Backward: 8-Bit Mario plays his swimming animation, damaging anyone who hits him. * Upward: A Brick Block appears above 8-Bit Mario's head, which he breaks for an uppercut. * Downward: 8-Bit Mario does his death animation, landing back on the ground. * Running Animation: 8-Bit Mario runs forward. Smash Attacks * Side: 8-Bit Mario throws three fireballs in a row, which bounce more the more the attack was charged. * Up: 8-Bit Mario turns into Big Mario, damaging opponents with his head as he grows, before shrinking back down. * Down: 8-Bit Mario temporarily turns into Invincible Mario, damaging anyone who collides with him. He will stay invincible for the same amount of time as the move was charged. Special Moves * Neutral - Koopa Shell Kick: An 8-bit Koopa Shell appears in front of 8-Bit Mario, and he kicks it. * Back/Forward - Hammer Bro.: An 8-bit Hammer Bro. appears in front of 8-Bit Mario and throws three hammers before vanishing. * Upward - Beanstalk: An 8-bit beanstalk appears and 8-Bit Mario automatically climbs straight up it before it vanishes. Does no damage and has no horizontal recovery, but has a better vertical recovery. * Downward - Fire Bar: An 8-bit Fire Bar appears under 8-Bit Mario and makes one full rotation before vanishing. However, 8-Bit Mario cannot move while it is in place, leaving him vulnerable. If 8-Bit Mario is damaged, the Fire Bar vanishes. Supers * Flagpole: 8-Bit Mario takes his opponent into an 8-bit world for a cutscene finisher, where 8-Bit Mario jumps onto the top of the Flagpole, doing massive damage to all caught fighters and sending them flying. Once the fighters return to the stage, each fighter who is KO'd by the Super causes an 8-bit firework to go off, damaging anyone it catches. Taunts * Up: 8-Bit Mario grows into Big Mario, as if he obtained a Super Mushroom. He immediately shrinks back to normal size afterwards. * Side: 8-Bit Mario does his "taunt" from Super Mario Maker. * Down: 8-Bit Mario plays his death animation. Animations * Character Intro: An 8-bit Warp Pipe appears, and 8-Bit Mario comes out of it. * Victory Screen: An 8-bit Peach appears and an 8-bit heart appears between 8-Bit Mario and Peach. * Losing Screen: 8-Bit Mario plays his death animation and doesn't reappear. * Idle Animation: 8-Bit Mario stands perfectly still at all times, as his 8-bit sprite only has one standing pose. Costumes Paper Mario 8-Bit Mario Gallery RetroMario.png|8-Bit Mario Paper Mario.png|Paper Mario Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Playable Characters Category:The Crossover Game